


blood red

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dark, Gen, Gore, Guro, Insanity, Physical Abuse, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an alluring color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> this is in an au/time where meulin isn't currently with kurloz and therefore is not deaf,,,

Meulin was fascinated by the color red. Not Damara red. Her blood color was a dark red, and therefore not as wonderful to look at. At least, the color of her clothes. She had a nice fashion choice and all, but the more brighter shades of red were incredibly attractive. To be more specific, Kankri Vantas was wearing a wonderful shade of red. It was very eye-catching and sometimes the oliveblood would stare, rather fascinated by his sweater.

She wished she could have that sweater. It was nice, and it was probably all fuzzy and warm too. She heard that Porrim made it for him or something, and she would work up the guts to ask her to make a sweater like that but she'd just mentally keysmash again and ajfskgjdffgfkdgj she's too perf for her. Well, not exactly, but Meulin still had a little trouble trying to talk to her. Trying to talk to her as in silently admiring her from a distance and putting herself down for not trying to talk to her.

But Porrim isn't exactly what Meulin is focusing on 24/7. She was focusing on that brilliant bright red. It was the red of matespritships. She could see Kankri<3Meulin being a possible ship in the future, maybe if Kankri actually had a compassionate side to him besides triggers and offensive stuff. Not that Meulin ever listened to his long-winded rants ever. She would usually exclaim "TL;DR!" when she thought he was done. And usually, he was never, ever done, so Meulin would just give up and leave.

Kankri's excellent taste in color was nice, but that mouth of his wasn't. It annoyed her slightly, and as long as she wasn't stuck talking to him, she was fine admiring his gorgeous sweater from a distance. Sometimes he did catch her staring and that set off another one of his speeches, and she had to admit she found herself stuck listening to them often. And every time, it annoyed her just a bit more. The way he went on and on, interrupting conversation sometimes, and it wasn't even a joke anymore. It was just really, incredibly sad and annoying and it was making her blood boil bit by bit.

"Now I know that you were just gazing at me, don't get me wrong."

She purses her lips. Shaking just slightly. Not enough for one to notice. _Tick._ This is almost the 68th time he's done this. She's incredibly patient. But she's also easily excitable, in more ways than one.

"But I should take this smallest of moments to remind you, if I haven't before, that some may take this the wrong way. Now, Meulin, I know that you don't have those kinds of intentions."

By easily excitable, she means easily annoyed. At least on the inside she's rather easily annoyed. Right now it's starting to show and she's almost having enough. She silently grits her teeth. Her hand balls up into a shaky fist. _Tick._

"And as you may very well know, I have taken a vow of celibacy. And your stares have been upsetting me just slightly. As you can see, I'm not that upset by it, just merely uncomfortable."

 _Tick._ Her lip curls up in a slight sneer _punch him already he needs to shut up_ and her entire arm is shaking _make him stop fucking talking_ and she can't exactly hold back the urge anymore.

"So at this point I would ask you to please try not to gaze at me that much, if possible. I hope you understand." _punch him PUNCH HIM WIPE THAT SMUG LOOK OFF HIS FACE_ no he isn't smiling he's frowning but he still needs to _SHUT THE FUCK UP_

The next thing she knows, Kankri is on the ground and he's rubbing his face and he has a pained look on his face and Meulin has her hand in the air.

"...That slap was unusually hard. I hope I did not trigger or offend you. Please let me know if I have left anything untagged..."

Eyes widen. She slaps a hand to her face. Much like she did to Kankri's a few moments ago.

"I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to, I..."

"It's fine. I forgive you. Try not to slap me again though. Please." He stands and uncovers his face.

Red.

She sees the hand mark burning brightly on his left cheek, and she freezes for a moment, tail twitching just slightly. The slap must have been hard enough to leave his face stinging from the impact, and it must have been harder, because she could see a tiny trickle of.....she could see a tiny trickle of scarlet running down from his lower lip.

Red. It was faint, but it was still there. It was like the hand mark.

_He bled red._

Meulin fought the urge to smile.


	2. ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meulin finally gets the guts.
> 
> Figuratively, that is.

It had been probably a week since she had accidentally hit Kankri. _no that wasn't an accident you meant to do that you little twerp you wanted to see the red on his face_

 

_scratching at his face and seeing that expression again and dying and he throws up shuts up finally_

 

She didn't mean to. She was honestly sorry, so she thought. And he forgave her! It was a harmless mistake, nothing bad. She probably wouldn't do that again, as long as she tried to tune him out. She really was truly sorry and she hoped to never do that again what is she a wriggler she isn't fucking sorry at all she wants to see more red

 

_gripping at his neck tiny little scars dripping red screaming laughing eyes burning_

 

She has got to stop thinking about that. She's a normal girl, dammit! It wouldn't do to succumb to urges like those. She used to keep those urges back like a pro, too, but that one tiny little slap and suddenly her entire mindset changes.

 

_grabbing his arms ripping his arms screaming screaming feeling him blood red all over her hands and shirt stained scarlet_

 

This was starting to give her a very large headache. Maybe it was time she actually found the jadeblood and spoke to her about making her a new sweater. That was, if she was in the mood. Hopefully she was.

 

\--

"So you want me to make you a sweater." Raised eyebrows, lip curled in a small half-smile. Fingernails tapping against the surface of the tabletop. Meulin begins to fidget.

 

"If you have the time, that is. I mean, I wouldn't want to be rude and bother you..."

 

She lets out a chuckle and Meulin gulps. She is pretty attractive. Jade is a nice color, _but she would never hurt Porrim she hasn't done anything wrong at all._

 

"A red sweater. Let me guess. You want it to look like Kanny's, right?" She acts as if she should be ashamed. Meulin frowns slightly.

 

"Oh, no, no, you don't have to! Just a simple red sweater would be nice. I think it would look good on me, purrsonally." 

 

"Of course! I would be glad to make a sweater for you. Not many people come up to me asking me to make them something, you know. Now, if you could just come with me so I can get your measurements, that'd be fantastic. I don't want to make the sweater too big or too small for you, you know."

 

She nods and stands up along with the jadeblooded female, the cat troll moving to the other side of the table. Porrim makes a gesture for her to wait and she shuffles off somewhere, presumably to get measuring tape. And, lo and behold, the lady comes back with measuring tape. She tells Meulin to stand still while she measures and she does. It's a little awkward, the way she's circling around her and taking measurements in almost every area, but she supposed it was to get a snug fit. After she's done, Porrim quickly jots down the measurements and thoughtfully nods.

"If I can get my sewing machine to work, you should be expecting a brand new red sweater in about...say, maybe two days. If you don't get it by then, feel free to come by. It'll probably be just because I'm busy or the machine I'm working with is crud, but it wouldn't hurt for you to come and chat with me again! It was nice chatting with you, Meulin. Thank you." She takes her hand and shakes it enthusiastically, and then takes her hand and guides her out, waving at her before she closed the door.

Meulin turned around and smiled. Two days, then. That's fine. She can wait long enough.

\--

She can't wait long enough.

Meulin sat on the couch in her hive, tail swaying like a pendulum. Two days is a long time to make a sweater, unless she really was busy and had only a little time to work on the sweater. That she could kind of see happening, but what was she supposed to do before then? Just sit around and sleep? Even Meulin herself couldn't take a catnap that long. It was just way too long. Who even sleeps for two days straight?

She huffed and shifted, now lying down on the couch. and staring up at the ceiling. Now that she thought about it, she did feel kind of tired. Or did she? Maybe if she just rested her eyes a little...

 

_the sweater take off the sweater scarification carve him carve into his abdomen_

 

Her eyes popped open. She sat up and rubbed her temples. That's odd; she wasn't really thinking about that when she was talking to Porrim. Maybe Porrim helped her clear her thoughts for once? That could have been the case. She made a mental note to start talking to Porrim more. And also avoiding a certain someone, though the little bugger seemed to pop up everywhere when there was an untagged trigger or just the slightest offensive thing someone would dare mention.

 

No, Meulin, don't think about it. Think about Porrim. Go to sleep and think about Porrim.

 

_She is pretty nice. Talking to her more would be a great idea._

 

She ends up falling asleep anyways, curled up on the couch rather comfortably.

 

 

She wakes and she's not herself. She breathes in, breathes out. Huffing, almost. She seems shaken. Why is she shaken? She feels fine. It's not like she's in trouble or anythi

"Meulin, why?"

She purses her lips and she can sense different things now. The pounding in her head and the walls around her and the barren and empty room and how nice the floor underneath her knees feel.

The floor isn't the only thing underneath her, she notices. It's fine. She's completely calm, despite feeling nervous. The body underneath her struggles. She takes another deep breath. Her hands are gripping her upper legs now and his are glued to the floor. Interesting body language for a troll who can spit out paragraphs at such an alarming rate.

"How do you feel right now?"

The words come out of her lips easily. Almost calmly. She is at peace and _he's a little brat kill him break his neck see him die_

"I'm...I..."

He finds it hard to speak. She gives him a sweet smile. Seeing him like this is so calming and warm like a fireplace on a chilly day. His face contorts even more and he's even more funny when he looks that way. Silly little fucking annoying twerp.

"I don't know how I should feel."

She frowns. She sneers, upper lip curling. Her hands trail up his neck and at his cheeks to press her thumbs into the corners of his mouth. Almost instinctively he shuts his mouth. What a card.

" _Wrong answer,_ " she hisses. She cups his face and then she grabs his neck and she can still see the bruise she left on his cheek and it makes her feel a little more stable. "Now tell me. How do you feel?"

His breath hitches, and she can feel his throat move as he gulps and oh it feels nice. And the look on his face.

"I'm scared, Meulin. Please. Let me go, please..."

He sounds like he's choking back a sob and it's like music to her ears and she smiles and smiles and presses her nails into his neck and he grabs her wrists and she tightens her grip and he lets out this sound and it's starting to turn her on a little.

She presses her legs against his side a little more, and his face is turning _red_ and the walls are dripping _red_ and on her fingers was _red_ and he chokes and expires and it's all a brilliant _scarlet ruby red_ and she laughs ecstatically

 

and then she wakes

 

and she widens her eyes and touches a hand to her chest. That was a horrible dream.

 

She looks out the window. It's still night. She didn't sleep that long as she expected to. She sits up, feeling rather lightheaded and groggy and heavy. She didn't want to stay in her hive alone. Unfortunately, Catmom's company wasn't enough. The feline was asleep, though, as she tended to be often. She gave her a tiny scratch behind the ears before tiptoeing out of her hive and out into the cool night air.

It was in the same day, sure, but Meulin wanted to see how Porrim was doing again.

\--

She knocks, and she answers, a bit surprised. And then Porrim presses a hand to the cat troll's forehead, seeming a bit worried. "Oh, Meulin, you don't look too well. Are you feeling alright? Do you have a fever? Maybe you just need a drink. Oh, come in, please. You need some caring for."

This was better than she had expected. Meulin shuffles into her hive and rubs her arm, making her way into the living room and sitting on the couch while Porrim fixed something up for her in the kitchen, hurriedly opening cabinets and getting ingredients. She rubbed her hand against the couch. This felt a lot more comfortable than her own. That must have been why she was having the nightmare. Maybe she could convince Porrim to let her stay for a little until she was finally in a good enough mental state to go back.

What was she thinking? She was always in a good mental state. She just needs these thoughts and nightmares to go away. At least being in the company of someone else was helping dispel them.

"How come you seem so distressed? You seemed fine earlier today. Did you get sick?" In a way, she's like a worried lusus. It's kind of cute. She rubs her arm and goes back to a resting position, taking one of the pillows and lying her head against it. She wonders if she sewed this pillow herself.

"I was trying to sleep because I felt tired, but I didn't really sleep all that well."

"Poor thing. Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I was having a horrible dream. And then I woke up and I felt really lightheaded and tired." Porrim runs over with a cup, and she lifts her head to drink what was in the cup. It tasted surprisingly sweet, and before she knew it Meulin found herself drinking every last drop of whatever was in the cup. When she was finished, she sighed, feeling slightly better. "...Hey, this is nice," she commented. Porrim smiled warmly at her. "What is it?"

"Coffee, with lots of vanilla and cream. It's to help you stay awake. Now that I think about it, I could have made you tea, but I felt coffee was better since you seemed to be tired."

Meulin sits up. "It was really good," she states enthusiastically.

"If you like, I can make you some more. Not too much, though. Caffeine isn't good in large doses."

"Actually, Porrim, I was kind of thinking."

She tilts her head inquisitively. Meulin inhales, and then exhales.

 

 

"Can I stay with you for a little while? If it's not too much to ask?"


	3. carmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porrim gets a hivemate. Meulin gets a playmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ey yo happy new year u v u sorry for being kinda late with chapter 3, i've been a little busy lately!

It had been two weeks since she hit Kankri. On purpose-accident.

 

She was residing in Porrim's hive and doing quite well, and was astonished at her 'recovery'. Something about being near different company felt so calming, and the coffee and how Porrim was acting like such a caring person. Sometimes they had small feelings jams, where Porrim would talk about her life and relationships and the gender norms, and Meulin would talk about ships and agreeing with the jadeblood on gender norms, though she didn't quite understand her caste roles. The other was happy to explain this.

"So you're supposed to do all this hatching work and caring for the mother grub?" , Meulin inquired, to confirm the explanation Porrim had given her just a moment ago.

 

"Yes. It's a lot of responsibility for my caste. The fact that we're an almost exclusively female caste is rather offensive, as well. I do accept my responsibilities, having been born into this caste, but sometimes I just get so tired of it, you know?" She shakes her head, taking a sip of the chai tea she had just prepared earlier while the olive troll gave her a friendly pat on the arm.

 

"I wish I could say that I understand how you feel, but considering I don't share your blood color, I can't really." She gives her a sympathetic smile, and the other smiles back while gripping her hand.

 

"Meu, I'm actually pretty glad you 'moved in'. I mean, I haven't been able to spill my feelings like this in a while. And it just lifts a huge weight off my shoulders." Porrim then blinks, as if remembering something. "Oh! By the way, how are you feeling today? Better, I hope?" She gives a friendly smile again, releasing her hand.

 

Meulin rubs the back of her neck. "I'm doing better. I still think I need a little more time here, if that's alright with you." The other nods, rather excitedly, she thought. "Anyways, how's the sweater going? It's been a while, I think about a week or so?" To this Porrim slaps her forehead. "Oh, gosh! The sweater, right. Well, you know, with taking care of you and all it's been going...slowly. I have over half of it done, though! It should be done by tomorrow. I..... _purr_ omise."

 

She couldn't help but giggle at the pun. Porrim got up to go put away the empty teacup when there was a knock at the door. She set down the cup and ran into the first room, while Meulin turned around in her seat, wondering who the heck could have knocked at this time. She was alone at the table in the living room. With her own thoughts. She bit her lower lip. She felt rather uneasy, but she was with Porrim, and Porrim was just in the other room, surely she'd come back inside.

Her head cleared when she came back in. "Oh, Meu! You know, I think you could come back in the first room with me. You need to get up and walk around a little, you know. And someone's here, don't be shy!"

 

Wondering who could have visited Porrim and why, she stood up and followed out of curiosity. When she took a couple of steps into the first room, she froze in her spot, jaw clenched and hands instinctively balling into fists.

 

"Ah, Meulin. It's been a while, hasn't it? I haven't seen heads or tails of you in a while. You were staying with Porrim, I see. Is she not giving you any trouble with her constant talking about her caste roles? I would hope not. It is good to see you again, however."

 

The floodgates opened in her mind and pooled and filled up and she was starting to get a headache. Her head throbbed. "It's good to see you too. Are you doing well?" Looks like the mark faded. She would sigh in relief if it wasn't for the _red_

 

"How long are you staying over, by the way?"

 

He rubs his chin. "I should be over for about two hours or so. I can stay for a bit longer, if you like. I'm not exactly all that busy." She smiles and walks closer and Meulin stay calm but she has an excellent plan. "You wouldn't mind staying the day, would you? If you want, that is."

 

Porrim widens her eyes, a little astonished. "Now, now, this is my hive--"

 

"It's fine. I can certainly stay until tomorrow." He gives a smile, and Meulin forces a smile back. Porrim's surprised look faded, and she only chuckled. "I see. Make yourself comfortable, Kanny. Unless you want me to leave you alone with Meu, that is...." She crosses her arms and shifts her weight. He seems visibly unimpressed, but Meulin can make out a blush. She tries not to smirk.

 

"I'm pawsitive that you have a sweater to work on. I wouldn't wanna waste any more of your time, Purrim." She gives the jade troll the sweetest smile she can manage, despite being so drawn to the red that the other _wore and bled. She'll make him bleed, alright._

 

"Oh, yes, the sweater! Thank you so, so much for reminding me, Meu. Kanny, I'm sorry for leaving you so shortly, but I have clothes to sew. Don't get too rough with each other, now," she chuckles with a sly wink as she retreats down the hall into a room.

 

Meu and Kanny, alone in Porrim's hive. Porrim was busy.

 

Meulin's brain fizzled and fried and drowned. She had spent a week in this hive, and she knew it well. She knew a place where Porrim would never check, where it was almost soundproof, and she could come and go as she pleased because _Porrim would never know._

 

_red red scarlet ruby red staining the walls staining the ceiling_ she could see it and it was her chance and she led him by the hand down the stairs and she was fuming fuming calmly and he was confused and protesting but _she couldn't hear him_ she went into the basement and shut and locked the door behind her and shoved him.

 

Her thoughts cleared, the barely-illuminated room giving her a little peace. She could see now. He had gotten up and dusted himself off, trying to appear as calm as possible. She gave him a half smile, clenching and unclenching her fists. "Cats," she huffed, "can sense fear. You're smart enough to know that."

 

Kankri only shook his head, starting to shake just slightly. "Meulin, stop. I don't understand why we're in here. Can't we just go into the living room and talk? That's, that's what you want to do, right? Talk about friendly things and just hang out for a while?"

 

"No." This was said so harshly, the mutantblood himself froze. It was silent for a moment, with the sound of his breath being the only thing audible in the dark room. Then, a step forward. The sound of a shoe hitting the floor was enough to make him scramble back, with eyes wide. She lets out an innocent laugh, mind pounding. It was going to be over soon. She wouldn't hear his rants, just his cries and pleas and sobs, and oh god it was going to be so wonderful she just couldn't wait.

 

"You're out of your mind. Stop, let me out, and I'll just go. You don't have to tell Porrim about any of this," he says, a look of fear and worry on his face. She still smiles, stepping towards him as he kept trying to crawl away every chance he got. "You're right. Purrim doesn't have to know." Her pace increased, and in a few strides she pounced onto the writhing troll. "I can just tell her you left early, you know." She shifted, more comfortable sitting up with thumbs pressed at the corners of his mouth.

 

"Don't try to scream. You'll only make it more difficult than it needs to be." She can see the tears starting to form in his eyes, and she only smiles, smiles and wipes them away. She can sense the fear he feels, and she feels at peace, breathing in and out, almost huffing.

 

"Meulin, why?"

 

The floor feels nice underneath her. So does he. She takes a deep breath.

 

"I had a dream, exactly like this once. It made me feel...at peace, almost. It felt good to see you like this." And she is calm. She takes a deep breath. Raises her hand, and then with a swing of the arm, slaps him. He lets out a cry of pain, the tears spilling out of his eyes, and she giggles. His skin under her hand felt so nice, and the way her hand stung after she slapped him was pure bliss. The bruise resurfaced again, and Kankri quieted. It was a miracle that he was. She could barely even believe it. She ran both of her hands through his hair, up to his horns, and clenches them. She lets this register in his head before giving him a wide smile- and then _yanking._

 

A scream, a yank, and then, after a long moment, red. Meulin felt the hard material in her hand, looking down at it with a grin as she felt the rugged part of the torn-off horn. He was covering the sad stump and sobbing loudly, and there was red and more red and it was pooling around his head. Seeing him sob in pain felt so nice. It was even better than relaxing with the coffee and tea Porrim usually gave her. She dipped a finger in the ever-increasing pool of red, astonished. It was so _bright-_ she could swear she was dreaming. But the horn that had broken off in her hand felt absolutely real, and the blood felt so real, and the audacity of his sobbing made her feel so alive and so nice and warm and comforted.

 

She pocketed the horn. She used to think taking trophies from kills was weird, but if it was for her to remember she was doing this to him, she would gladly take as many as she could get. "Stop thrashing around, you're going to make even more of a mess. You don't want to lose your other horn, do you?"

 

"N...No," he choked, still rubbing what used to be a full-grown horn. The bleeding seemed to subside, but she was still fascinated at how much a broken horn could bleed. She smiled warmly, and for a second Kankri could see a forgiving look in her eyes. She then stood up, kicking him in the side, which gained a sputter from Kankri. He backed away, looking up at her, obviously very shaken.

She pointed a finger at him. "Stay there," she hissed. "And be quiet. If I hear one shout from you, I'm coming straight back. Understand?"

 

He only nodded.

 

"Good." She took one last look at him as she opened the door, walked out, and locked the door behind her.

 

He could only curl up and sob quietly, left alone in a dimly lit room with blood everywhere.

\---

 

Meulin had to think quickly. She headed upstairs, pausing when she reached the top. She sighed in relief when she heard the sound of the sewing machine, continuing down the hall to the first room. She imitated talking to Kankri, trying to make it as convincing as possible, then opened the door, waved, and shut it.

 

She looked behind her. Porrim wasn't there, but she definitely couldn't hear the sewing machine. A door opened, and she called out, "Meu! Did he leave?"

 

Meulin walked over and peeked around the corner with a nod. "He said he just remembered that he had to go run some errands or something like that. I really wish he could have stayed longer, but I guess he has some really impurrtant things to take care of..."

 

Porrim nodded. "Ooooh. So...what'd you two do?" She gave a subtle wink, and Meulin blushed and giggled right after. "We didn't do anything like that, Purrim. We just sat down and talked. But you know, he gets wordy sometimes! So I just kind of ended up sitting there and listening to his rants fur the most part. By the way, how's the sweater going?"

 

"It's doing fine. I think I'm almost done, actually. I am pretty tired though, and seeing as the sun's almost coming up, I might actually go to coon." She smiles and walks out, stretching.

 

"It is getting purretty late. We should both go." She follows Porrim until she turns into the doorway of the guest room, and then she gazes back at the jadeblood. "See you tomorrow, Purrim."

 

"You too, Meu. Sleep tight."

 

Simultaneously, they entered their rooms and shut the door behind them. Meulin leaned against the door, digging a hand into her pocket and taking out the horn that she broke off just minutes before. 

 

The next few days were going to be pretty sweet, she thought to herself with a smile as she kicked off her shoes and slid into the recuperacoon.


End file.
